


Release

by Giraffvinu



Series: The Connection [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: He was pretty horny after just sleeping next to Shepard for almost a week now.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I wrote this in an hour on the same day I posted my very first Mass Effect fanfic. This one is kind of a sequel to that first one, but it is not necessary to read 'Kipinöitä' before enjoying the smutness of this fic! Also, the first one is in Finnish and the odds are that you who are reading this don't understand Finnish (we are a small nation, after all). Soo.....
> 
> In my head canon, Kal'Reegar looks like [Katakanasta's](https://katakanasta.deviantart.com/)) version of him, that is like [this](https://orig15.deviantart.net/a090/f/2012/154/b/2/reegar_by_katakanasta-d523lgi.jpg). My male!Shepard is always default, so he looks like [this](https://orig09.deviantart.net/42cb/f/2012/081/d/e/commander_shepard_by_donabruja-d4tkda5.jpg).
> 
> If it wasn't made clear already, English is not my first language, not even the second. This story has not been beta'ed, so if you see any oddities, please, inform me. I would be really glad :-) Also, if you want to just go ahead and beta this story, by all means! Just contact me for example by email: beelsebutt gmail com and help <3
> 
> **Hox! I don't own Mass Effect world, the characters, or any events. I guess BioWare does, so all the glory to them. I'm not making money with this, just fulfilling my inner fangirl's hopes and dreams, so don't sue!**

Without looking, Kal opened the door to Captain's cabin (well, nowadays it was really his cabin too). His eyes were glued to the datapad in his hand. He hopped down the stairs and parked himself on the couch, huffing aloud as he landed. Then he answered the message, and finally, threw the datapad on the table.

He chuckled. For being a soldier, he sure was wrapped up in a lot of red tape. And he wasn't even a lieutenant. But still, the more datapads he checked, approved and signed off as Shepard (this has been going on for months now, nobody was none the wiser; it had been Shepard's idea, and after a _very persuasive_ evening, Kal had agreed to the plan) the less Shepard had to. And that meant more personal time with each other.

Just then Kal realized the shower was on. So, Shepard's vidcom had been a short one. Thank the Ancestors for small miracles. Last three nights in a row, Shepard had come to their cabin after midnight, looking worse to wear. Kal had simply undressed him and put him in bed, holding him close to his chest, and listening for a while as his breathing slowed and the dreams carried him away. Kal hardly ever wore his enviro-suit in their cabin anymore. He was so accustomed to Shepard's Flora and Fauna and whatnot that his immune system barely reacted even after hours of exposure. Still, Shepard took every precaution in his power and showered thoroughly after a day outside the cabin. When possible, that is.

And, it so seemed that right now it was a possibility, even reality. Also, it wasn't actually late yet, so... Kal smirked and waited.

The bathroom door opened, letting out clouds of steam.

"Damn", Shepard muttered. "EDI, would you vent the room, and please, stabilize the humidity."

"Right away, Shepard", EDI said.

"Sorry, I didn't think", Shepard apologized to Kal as soon as the air in the cabin was normalized.

"Who needs you to think, just keep wearing that all the time", Kal quipped, finally unsealing his visor.

Shepard laughed, adjusting the skinny towel around him. "You only love me for my looks."

"Damn right I do! Well, at least partially", Kal amended, his gaze raking over Shepard's half-naked body. He was pretty horny after just sleeping next to Shepard for almost a week now. Kal tapped his Omni-tool absentmindedly, never averting his eyes from the prominent body in front of him. He sent the signal to Shepard's Omni-tool, too, and heard the hiss as it injected the antihistamine.

"I'd feel objectified but then again, I'll take you in any form", Shepard cocked his eyebrow and helped Kal out of the enviro-suit. His hands went immediately to Kal's narrow hips, now covered only by a thin layer of under suit. And after a moment, there wasn't a single clothing between their bodies.

Shepard kissed the corner of Kal's mouth, then full on his lips. He snaked his tongue into Kal's mouth and reveled the sigh he was able to extract out of him. He slid his hands to Kal's bottom, squeezing the tight muscle there. Kal jerked against Shepard, reacting to the squeeze in a way that was not unexpected. Actually, it was just what Shepard had in mind.

"Missed you", Kal mumbled on Shepard's jaw, nipping his way to the ear lobe.

"You have no idea", Shepard moaned on Kal's shoulder, trying to find the bed without having to look and be potentially obligated to step away from Kal for even a moment. A moment later, judging by Kal's muffled 'ouch', they found it.

Shepard pushed Kal down on the bed and crawled in, settling himself between Kal's thighs and rocking his hips against Kal's. The aim could have been better, but still, the friction made him mad. He leaned on his elbows, finding Kal's lips again, sucking them gently, then plunging in, moaning as Kal shoved his hips up. Kal's aim was better, their cocks sliding against each other, pressed together by two bodies. Shepard wondered idly whether the coarse hair on his belly was too much for Kal.

They weren't really coherent, actually, they were just the opposite. At some point, Shepard tried to ask if Kal wanted to fuck him or maybe wanted to be fucked, but there was no time. At the end, Shepard ended up hoisting Kal's legs on his shoulders and grabbing their dicks between his and Kal's hands, then thrusting in an erratic pace, dripping sweat all over Kal's chest and not really caring. Kal's hand felt like a vice on Shepard's shoulder, grounding him, and Shepard really wanted to say something, maybe confess his love or praise the Universe, but his vocal cords didn't know how to function anymore.

Then Shepard came all over Kal, squeezing their hands maybe a bit too hard, and shouting expletives on Kal's pecks.

"So close, so close, don't you fucking stop now, you _bosh'tet_?" Kal babbled, sinking his teeth on Shepard's neck.

Shepard's dick was sore, so he had to loosen his grip. Kal hardly had time to whine about losing the connection, when Shepard scooted down between Kal's legs and took him in his mouth.

Kal lasted two, maybe three swipes of Shepard's tongue, before erupting in his mouth. Kal had always been vocal, but this time Shepard didn't even try to sort out the odd words spilling from his mouth. Maybe it had something to do with Kal's thighs covering his ears and holding his head in place while fucked his mouth leisurely, riding the wave, milking the last shivers out of his system.

Eventually Shepard plopped the softened member out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"You wanna release me now?" he chuckled.

All of Kal went limp immediately as if he had just waited for Shepard's words. His legs plopped on the mattress, his hand dropped from Shepard's neck, the other one just slid from his belly to lie beside him. He breathed heavily. So did Shepard, as he crawled next to Kal, never minding the mess they'd made, just throwing his arm around Kal and burying his face in his neck.

"Love you", Shepard murmured.

Kal turned his head, opening his bright eyes slowly. He looked dazed. Shepard could have died a happy man just watching him. All that because of him. Just for him.

"Big old softie", Kal muttered, patting Shepard's cheek clumsily. "I bet you say that to all quarians whose dick you've just sucked empty."

"That is correct, marine", Shepard chuckled.

"Damn right it is, John", Kal said nuzzling Shepard's forehead. "Damn right it is."


End file.
